ffxiclopediafandomcom-20200213-history
Talk:Boreal Tiger
Testimonials :*Soloable by BLU55/RDM27 with 3 Alter Egos (Kupipi, Excenmille, Luzaf). Easy fight. Head Butt all of it's spells, use MP efficient DD and keep Cocoon up. Recommend Fully buffing including refresh from a field manual to ensure the win. :*Flare did 80-100 to DRK75, stun was not up and neither was weapon bash, it doesn't seem to be a very strong spell. I got hit by it twice. :*Confirmed to be soloed before by a very well prepared DRG75/WHM37. However, this can be rather difficult. Having another healer to help is still a good idea. :*Very easy solo by 75 DRG/BLU. :*Soloable by a 75 DRG/SAM :*Soloable by a SMN level 71+ though a long battle. :*'Soloable' by DRK75/SAM37 with little difficulty. Make sure to stun and weapon bash. :*Soloable by PLD75/RDM37 with no problem at all just a long fight. Just keep up Stoneskin Phalanx and Barfire and dont worry about Flare since most of the time couldn't even get my Stoneskin down. :*Soloable by a THF75/NIN37 using shadows to negate flare. Would be a good idea to get behind it and sneak attack it while its casting flare for extra damage. :*Soloable by a SAM75/NIN37 with decent TP gear. WS it up. :*Soloable by 73 PLD/DNC with decent Magic Defense Gear (Iron Ram Sallet and Dastanas and Lamia Mantle). Flare did less than 100 damage. Long fight though. :*Soloable by RDM73/NIN36 with difficulty, and a very long fight. :*Solo'd as around lv 62rdm/nin (was a long time ago. 4yrs+ ago). Was a extrememly long fight, used a lot of energy drains :/ Not recommended! :*Soloable by a WHM75/SCH37. :*Soloable by a WHM75/BLM37 wearing nothing but a bathing suit and Auspice/Ice Spikes up half the time. Had gimped club skill (205) but also had Mystic Boon which helps in getting back MP. Don't ask why I fought it naked. I was bored. :*Soloable, with ease, by a 75 DNC/NIN. Keep shadows up. --The Guide 19:49, January 31, 2010 (UTC) :*Duoable with very slight difficulty due to unpreparedness by a 66BLU/33DNC and 54DRG/27WHM. Entered the fight with about half MP and around 170 TP. I didn't see him right in front of us so we didn't get to buff up or heal. Do not waste MP using curing spells or damage spells. Both of us relied solely on our melee attacks, BLU had Refueling and Cocoon up at all times. Have DRG cast Dia when HP is in the red and follow up with Curing Waltz II. Blank Gaze his Blaze Spikes and Head Butt generously on Flare and Firaga II and the fight will take about ~6 minutes. Would have been a breeze with full MP, TP and buffs, but given the circumstance we played it safe to conserve TP and MP. Overall, a pretty fun fight. --Tankarmarx 06:37, May 30, 2011 (UTC) :*Solo'ed as a 55 whm/thf with trusts King of Hearts, Rahal, Ullegore, and Zeid. Chose King as a secondary healer/debuff remover and to keep me refreshed, Rahal as the tank, Ullegore and Zeid primarily for their Stun abilities since there were some comments either this mob or the coeurl might resist silence (and I needed to stop the mob's AoE spells) but also chose Ullegore for his magic dd and Silence Seal, and Zeid for his DRK abilities generally. One thing wrong with this set up was that King was occasionally intimidated by Ullegore which I didn't know would happen as I hadn't used Ullegore before. Ullegore's one attempt at Silence Seal 'missed', but since he and Zeid were Stun champs I wasn't fussed. Apart from assisting with Stun, Ullegore was particularly handy with frequent Water IIIs. Paralyna and barparalyzra were particularly useful. Fight lasted for (I think) less than 5 minutes, felt pretty comfortable. Resistance This creature is definitely not weak vs. fire; Blaze Spikes dealt 0-1 damage each time, Fire hit for ~5, and Fire II hit for ~12. Didn't last long enough to test its weakness to lightning, unfortunately. --SZK 22:10, 22 January 2007 (EST) I can second that it isn't weak to fire. Its also not particularly weak to thunder (BLM taru 55 elemental magic skill capped at 203, int @ 69+22, Earthsday, ice weather, 88% moon). Thunder II did 140, Stone III did 175, Aero II did 89, Fire II did 14, Blizzard II also did 140. Water II did 176, Waterga did 149, Waterga II did 352. --Takophiliac 18:39, 10 August 2008 (UTC) Received help from a 75 RDM/BLM. Enwater was dealing 17 damage per hit, Enthunder only 8. Suspect his weakness to actually be water. --Linoth 20:02, 17 November 2008 (UTC) Respawn times? A group on my LS just ran through the Boreal NM's for somebody's Genkai and noticed something rather odd... We -think- the respawn time has been lengthened. After 15s in the cave, the Boreal Tiger hadn't respawned. Anybody else notice this? --Drya 07:00, 28 November 2007 (UTC)